Conventional 3D body scanning devices use laser, structured, or white light technologies for body measurement extraction. In addition to being costly and not easily portable, such devices may not provide exact body measurements because the scanned subject is typically clothed and the scanner reconstructs the clothing (not the naked body). Moreover, even when the scanned subject is unclothed, the polygonal (3D) mesh generated by conventional body scanning devices does not provide information about how and where exactly the subject's body measurements should be computed on the reconstructed 3D mesh. Additionally, other body measurement approaches may not generate information with the speed, flexibility and/or accuracy required for use in technology exploitive applications, for example, mobile computing, e-commerce, fast fashion, custom fit apparel, direct-to-consumer apparel production, and the like.